Sinceridad
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Una confesion...con un final feliz? ...NejiTen...


**Nota: **Naruto ni naiden de ai me pertenecen...si asi fuera...seria millonaria jajaj XD

**SINCERIDAD**

Una noche oscura

- ¿Qué es este sentimiento que siento ahora?

- ¿Por qué me invadió ahora?

- ¿Acaso es una maldición lo que me acecha?

- ¿Fue tan grande el error no corresponder a sus sentimientos?

- ¿O fue más grande el error de pensar que el amor aun no me podía llegar…?

Sinceramente no lo sé, no quiero saber nada, quiero olvidarme de que existo, hasta de que tengo sentimientos, porque me duelen, me duelen y mucho.

Me hago tonta al decirme que no sé lo que siento, porque me he dado cuenta desde hace poco, y me negué el hecho de que, de que había alguien en mi vida, de que la persona que me haría sentir especial había llegado, que ese ser maravilloso que inundaría mi cabeza de pensamientos y sensaciones maravillosas ha aparecido.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte de la misma manera

- ¿Por qué no? ¿acaso hay alguien más?

- No hay nadie mas

- Pero yo te amo

- Tu no me amas, es solamente un gusto, el amor no puede llegar a esta edad

Que palabras tan erróneas fueron esas, que equivocada estaba, que ilusa fui, "el amor no puede llegar a esta edad", jaja… que tonto. Hoy me doy cuenta de que mi vida no puede llegar a ser mas patética de lo que es ahora, aquí, sufriendo, llorando, deprimida por que la persona que amo no me corresponde, porque es mi mejor amigo, porque nunca llegara a sentir lo mismo que yo, por que él es el genio de Konoha, mi amado Neji Hyuga.

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que rechace al pobre de Kyo, cuando se me declaro después del tiempo en que egresamos de la academia ninja, aun recuerdo sus palabras, y me duelen al pensarlas, me lastima el hecho de saber que, por asares del destino me enamore de mi compañero Neji, de quien yo simplemente quería estar un poco alejada, ya que su seriedad me molestaba, pero sin embargo, mas que molestia y ganas de estar lejos de él, había algo que me atraía a llevarme con ese tipo de seria y fría expresión, de numerosas habilidades, de gran inteligencia y de excelente dominio de chakra. Lo que quisiera saber es que si me caía tan mal, ¿Qué fue lo que me atrajo de él? Nunca ha hecho algo que me haga sentir querida por él, nunca me ha dicho que me aprecia como amiga o como persona, aunque pensándolo bien perece ser que no aprecia a nadie, nunca me dice lo que siente con exactitud, soy yo la que lo averigua por que se como se comporta, y porque he pasado 6 años de mi vida observándolo como si de mi enemigo se tratara, se sus emociones, sus sentimientos, sus debilidades y sus grandes virtudes…

* * *

Era una noche oscura, mas oscura que cualquier otra, con estrellas brillantes en el cielo nocturno y un viento refrescante soplando y moviendo con lentitud las ramas de los arboles a su paso.

En medio de esa noche tan perfecta, estaba una chica de ojos como chocolate y piel clara, observaba el cielo como si no hubiera nada más importante que eso, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sus ojos estaban inundados de emociones, su cara de grandes inquietudes, pero mientras su cuerpo no reflejaba acción alguna de sus pensamientos, era como si no sintiera nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tal vez solo quería recordar sin sentir.

- "_No puedo" – _pensaba la kunoichi

- Por que no quieres

- "_¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

- Tu lo sabes

- "_¿Y si en verdad no lo se?"_

- Lo sabes, pero lo niegas

- "_No lo hago"_

Libera tu mente y piensa con claridad, solo así encontraras la respuesta que has tenido por mucho tiempo en tu cabeza

- "_Esta bien"_

La chica tuvo una leve conversación con su subconsciente, pero mas que conversación era una reafirmación de pensamientos.

Ella estaba a punto de levantarse de su lugar, con un grácil y delicado movimiento, pero antes de lograr siquiera dar un movimiento alguien se estaciono a su lado, y ni siquiera pudo captar su presencia, el joven a su derecha la saludo, y su voz era como un canto angelical para los oídos de ella.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? – dijo él con un tono serio y seco

- Pensando – contesto ella

- Mhp, ¿Qué tanto se puede pensar en medio de la noche? – pregunto con un tono mas para si mismo que para la joven

- Mucho si me lo preguntas

- ¿Tanto así?

- Y aun mas

- Vaya

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- … -- No contesto

- ¿Tenias tantas ganas de verme?

- Je, claro – contesto escéptico

- Contesta… -- exigió ella

- Vine aquí para distraerme, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí

- Siempre que quiero pensar vengo a este sitio

- Igualmente

- ¿Qué tanto tiene que pensar en prodigio como tu?

- Mas de lo que te imaginas

- Claro

Los jóvenes ninjas se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato.

- Quiero decirte algo – hablo ella con seguridad

- Te escucho – contesto él casi de inmediato

- ¿Sabes lo que significas para mí cierto?

- Creo saberlo

- ¿Que te imaginas?

- Que soy tu mejor amigo y paño de lagrimas

- ¿Algo más?

- No

- Jeje

- Continua – demando él

- Te quiero – dijo sin rodeos

- Entonces ya lo sabia

- Te quiero – repitió ella

- Ya te escuche – dijo algo extrañado

- Te quiero

- Agradezco el afecto

- No tonto – comento – Te quiero… de verdad

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto

- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – ella mencionaba todo esto sin mirarlo

- Habla – demando de nuevo

- Yo, no, no te quiero…

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo… Te amo

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, te amo, te amo demasiado como para que te lo merezcas

- Explícate

- Si lo se, se clara, precisa y concreta, me lo se de memoria

- Mhp…

- De lo que hablo, es que eres mas importante para mi de lo que crees

- …

- Si por alguna razón he estado a tu lado es por que …

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que me enamore de ti

- …

- Ni siquiera yo se como paso, o que es lo que me gusto de ti

- …

- Pero sabes…eso me gusta, así tengo mas excusas para estar a tu lado y averiguarlo

- Yo…

- Déjame hablar -- interrumpió tranquila – No te digo esto con una intención detrás

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo quiero que lo sepas, no me interesa si me correspondes o no

- …

- Solo quiero quitarme esto de encima, ya no soportaba amarte tanto y no decir nada

- Si que eres rara…

- Calla…

- ¿Algo más que agregar?

- Te amo -- finalizo para después intentar levantarse

- Claro – escucho atento esas ultimas palabras antes de ver como su compañera se alejaba

Parecía ser que todo en esa conversación fue una total y plena confusión, pus tanto ella como el lo único que buscaban era despejar sus mentes, y lo único que consiguieron fue aumentar sus dudas, él con un asunto mas.

- "_¿Y ahora que? – _pregunto dentro de si

No hizo nada, solo observo tal y como lo hacia momentos anteriores, antes de introducir en su preciada mente un "problema" mas.

¿Por qué ninguno hizo nada al respecto?

¿Acaso no les intereso?

¿O ambos querían darlo por comentado y perdido?

Sea cual sea que haya sido la situación planteada en su cabeza, su actitud será diferente de ahora en adelante, lo mas practico era que dijeran las cosas de frente, y eso pudo ser el inicio de algo hermoso, en vez de una situación complicada y no tratada que puede ser la causa de que sus vidas hayan quedado arruinadas y vacías.

Tantas cosas dichas, secretos revelados, y sentimientos encontrados… todo en una oscura noche de verano.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Waaaaa tiempo sin saludar vdd? Jeje..bueno pss aki les traigo algo que se me ocurrió pensando en la inmortalidad de Hidan..XD..naa es q me puse a pensar en una situación personal y en las consecuencias tan fatales que iban a repercutir en mi vida..y dios gracias a Kami, que eso no paso y toooodooo salió super bien, jeje bueno si no les gusto díganlo se acepta de todo, critica constructiva onegai…y espero me perdonen x tener esto abandonado pero el tiempo si que hace falta… =mente perdonen x esto… tal vez no les gusta wwaaa…ok, y si si (q no creo sinceramente) díganme y si kieren una continuación pensare muchiiiiisiiimo para hacerla oka…bien..cuidence gracias x su apoyo, saluditos a toodooo…bye-nii!!! ^^

Att.

*Azumi Hyuga*


End file.
